False Friends
If you came from Chapter 13x, this is added to the beginning: False Friends is Chapter 14 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Inside Laus Castle, Darin receives word from his son, Erik, that Eliwood and co. are headed toward the castle. Ephidel says that it's possible the Helman had clung to lifelong enough to tell Eliwood something. Darin becomes distressed, but Ephidel calms him down, saying that since Pherae no longer has any power, the only real threat is if Eliwood is able to tell Marquess Ostia. But to do that, they have to pass through Laus. Darin says to ready the troops, and allows Erik to take command. Erik then rides out from the castle to talk to Eliwood. Hector leaves, saying he'll survey the surroundings. Erik approaches Eliwood, saying he came to greet his friend as he passes through Laus. Eliwood becomes suspicious and asks what Erik and his father are planning. Erik reveals that he's despised Eliwood for a long time, and plans to kill him here. Hector reappears, saying that Erik has concealed troops all around the area. Erik retreats to the castle, confident that the sheer number of troops will overwhelm Eliwood's group. After the battle, Eliwood tells Erik that they've searched the castle, and there's no sign of his father anywhere. Erik is silent, but Eliwood pleads that he help him find his own father. Erik tells Eliwood that one year ago, Ephidel appeared and convinced Darin to start a rebellion against Ostia, who's position had always bothered Darin. Darin then sent out word to the other marquesses of Lycia. Marquess Santaruz and Marquess Pherae (Eliwood's father) both approved of the idea. Six months ago, Marquess Pherae had traveled to Laus to seal his approval, but he distrusted Ephidel and told Darin to send them away. Darin refused, and Marquess Pherae left. Erik says that he then disappeared, and it's unlikely that he's alive. Neither Eliwood nor Hector believe this or Erik's statement that Eliwood's father supports rebellion against Ostia. Eliwood plans to find the Black Fang and Ephidel and prove his father's innocence. *Starting with this chapter, Hannah can provide advice when the player selects the "Fortune" option on the Battle Preparations screen and pays her fee. Eliwood Mode Initial Enemies Total: 21 *Erik (Boss): Cavalier L14 w/ Silver Lance* *1 Myrmidon L3 w/ Steel Sword, Vulnerary *1 Archer L3 w/ Iron Bow, Vulnerary *1 Cavalier L1 w/ Javelin, Vulnerary *5 Cavaliers L3 w/ Iron Lance *4 Cavaliers L2 w/ Iron Lance *1 Archer L3 w/ Iron Bow *1 Cavalier L3 w/ Iron Sword *3 Soldiers L3 w/ Iron Lance *1 Knight L2 w/ Iron Lance *2 Cavaliers L1 w/ Iron Lance *''' indicates an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements Total: 6 *Turn 3-4, from the western Fort on the islands: **1 Pirate L3 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 4-5, from the mountains in the northwest **1 Brigand L3 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 7, from the central Fort on the islands: **1 Pirate L3 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 7, from the eastern Fort on the islands: **1 Pirate L3 w/ Iron Axe Hector Mode Enemies Initial Enemies *5 Soldiers L3 w/ Iron Lance *2 Mercenaries L1 w/ Iron Sword *1 Myrmidon L5 w/ Steel Sword, Vulnerary *1 Knight L2 w/ Iron Lance *1 Archer L3 w/ Iron Bow, Vulnerary *1 Nomad L3 w/ Iron Bow *1 Cavalier L4 w/ Iron Sword *1 Cavalier L1 w/ Iron Sword *2 Cavaliers L3 w/ Iron Lance *1 Cavalier L3 w/ Iron Lance, Vulnerary *1 Cavalier L3 w/ Iron Sword *Erik (Cavalier L14) w/ Silver Lance (Dropped) Reinforcements *1 Brigand L3 w/Iron Axe (upper left peak), 1 Pirate L3 w/ Iron Axe (left island fortress) after player's 1st turn. *1 Brigand L3 w/Iron Axe (upper left peak), 1 Pirate L3 w/ Iron Axe (left island fortress) after player's 2nd turn. *2 Pegasus Knights L w/ Slim Lance (middle and right island fortress) after player's 4th turn Hector Hard Mode Enemies Initial Enemies *Erik (Boss): Cavalier L14 w/ Horseslayer *9 Soldiers L3 w/ Iron Lance *3 Mercenaries L1 w/ Iron Sword *1 Myrmidon L5 w/ Steel Sword, Vulnerary *1 Knight L2 w/ Iron Lance, Vulnerary *3 Archers L3 w/ Iron Bow *1 Nomad L3 w/ Iron Bow *1 Cavalier L4 w/ Iron Sword, Vulnerary *1 Cavalier L4 w/ Iron Sword *3 Cavaliers L3 w/ Iron Lance *1 Cavalier L3 w/ Iron Sword *2 Pegasus Knights L2 w/ Iron Lance Strategy Eliwood's Story This chapter is the first one to really pose a challenge, especially if one plans on not using a lot of the early game characters long-term. First, place two strong units, preferably axe-users, on the bottom right places. When the battle starts, use these two to kill the soldiers on the right (Use chip damage from ranged weapons if neccesary). then, place a sturdier unit like Oswin or Hector on the bridge or one space right from it, to block the cavaliers from attacking your weaker units. If you have skipped Lyn's mode or not trained Erk in it, it is advised to go left with one or two strong units and Serra to recruit him, as he can not hold for long on his own. Visit the houses with any units you did not use in the turn if you want. In the next turn, it is important to get Erk and Serra out of the attacking range, as there will be a lot of enemies ganged up on you. At the same time, the south-west village is endangered by pirates who will spawn in the fortresses on turn 4. Depending on the strength of your units, you should be able to kill a lot of the enemies between the northern village and your starting point, so the path should be pretty clear. Still, your foot units might not make it on time, so it could be best to send either Lowen or Marcus to fend off the reinforcements. The northen village should be easier to reach and is not as threatened. Soon, some dialogue will play and the cavalry squadron on the left will charge you. Hector with the Wolf Beil is very convienient for killing them, as all but one of them wield lances. Eliwood can be effective with the Rapier, too, though the weapon triangle disadvantage will hamper his usefulness. Be careful to not accidentally step inside the range of Erik while fighting the cavaliers, as he can catch you off guard. He is best baited by either Hector or Oswin. When the 7th turn reinforcements show up, the villages should allready have been visited and they are fairly weak, however, they will go for Merlinus if he was deployed. It is best to keep one sword user back, who will not be terribly useful in this chapter anyway, to fight the 2 pirates. As the myrmidon left of the northern village does not move, the time can be used to buy items, visit any houses or villages not yet visited, or leveling up Serra or Priscilla, or finishing quickly if aiming for a low turn count. Villages *Northern: Iron Blade *Southern: Recruit Priscilla Shops '''Vendor *Vulnerary: 300 G *Heal: 600 G *Fire: 560 G Armory *Iron Sword: 460 G *Iron Lance: 360 G *Iron Axe: 270 G *Iron Bow: 540 G Category:The Blazing Blade chapters